Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${4x-2y = 10}$ ${y = 6x+3}$
Answer: Since $y$ has already been solved for, substitute $6x+3$ for $y$ in the first equation. ${4x - 2}{(6x+3)}{= 10}$ Simplify and solve for $x$ $4x-12x - 6 = 10$ $-8x-6 = 10$ $-8x-6{+6} = 10{+6}$ $-8x = 16$ $\dfrac{-8x}{{-8}} = \dfrac{16}{{-8}}$ ${x = -2}$ Now that you know ${x = -2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {y = 6x+3}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${y = 6}{(-2)}{ + 3}$ $y = -12 + 3$ $y = -9$ You can also plug ${x = -2}$ into $\thinspace {4x-2y = 10}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${4}{(-2)}{ - 2y = 10}$ ${y = -9}$